


I Want To Be With Her (Alternate Ending 6)

by BlakeWolf



Series: I Want To Be With Her [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Character Death, Death, F/F, Gay, Guns, Lesbian Character, Romance, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: When Death comes knocking, do you answer?
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: I Want To Be With Her [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Want To Be With Her (Alternate Ending 6)

(Violet’s Pov)

“This is stupid.” I mumbled as I looked to the woods looking for Clementine, AJ, and Tenn.

“They got to be around here somewhere.” I mumbled as I walked past some trees and I looked around more for them.

“Where are we?” I heard and I stopped as I walked from behind the tree to see them and I smiled as AJ and Tenn. ran up to me and gave me a hug and I hugged them back.

“Oh, thank god.” I hear and look to Clementine as she came up to me and I hugged her back as well.

“Thank god you three are ok, look Ruby and the others made it back all we have to do is go pass the bridge and we’ll get back to the school.” I explained and they all nodded at this.

“Ok, let’s get back home than.” Clem says and I nod as we all began to walk in the direction of the school. We had to stay in the woods due to us trying to hide from the raiders if any survived all that mess, plus we can take down some walkers and hide a bit easier with the trees as cover so to speak.

“Is Louis ok?” she asked, and I nodded.

“Yea just shaken all to hell… I don’t blame him though.” I admitted as I looked around for any people or Walkers.

“Well, we have a lot to help him with on this… maybe the school has some books on this.” Clementine says and I looked at her and I nod.

“Yea, we did I don’t know, when the school went to shit a lot of the kids burned the books.” I tell her.

“Shit, well… Louis would change it up his own way.” She says and I nod a bit at this, and I look to the boys as they talked a bit to themselves.

“So, what do you plan on doing when we get back to the school?” I asked her out of random, more so out of boredom really. I looked to her as she looked back to me and I rubbed my neck as I looked away.

“Eh I’m sorry it was stupid to ask.” I say.

“No, it’s ok… I don’t know what I would do.” She says and I nod just a bit at this.

“Well… we could stargaze?” I asked and she smiled.

“Yea, that seems nice actually.” She says as she smiled at me.

“If you can change anything at the school what would you change?” She asked me and I looked at the sky a bit then back into the woods.

“The name of the school… stupid fucking name.” I say and she looked at me.

“Well what would you name the school?” She asked and I smile a bit.

“Texas.”

“You can’t name it Texas.”

“Fine than… Texas Two.” I say and she smiled, and I look to her as she smiled back at me.

“Alright Texas Two it is.” She says as we walk more. We finally get to the bridge and we look at it a bit as we get to the front of the bridge and I look at the river flowing below it.

“I’ll walk across first and then you follow behind, make sure it doesn’t collapse on us.” I say and they all nod to this as I walked across the bridge and I look behind me as the two boys stayed in between Clementine and I. We finally get over the truck that is on the bridge and I look at them as we see the gap on the bridge, and I groan a bit at this new predicament that we’re in.

“Shit, fuck.” I mumbled as I look around.

“It’s ok, look we can jump over easily.” Clementine says and I nod as I think about it.

“Alright yea… Yea we can do that.” I say and I look to the boys.

“You two go first over the bridge, then Clem and I’ll go last.” I tell them and they all nod as I get the boys ready and I stop as I hear something.

 _“Never Mind the Darkness, never mind the storm, never mind the blood red moon, the night will be over soon.”_ I heard as we turned around to see Minnie with some walkers behind her. But her face seems to have been torn off at the cheek and I looked to the other three.

“Tenn.… my little brother.” She says and I keep Tenn. back.

“Get over the bridge right now, NOW!” I yelled as I hurried and helped AJ across with Clems’ help and I heard a gun go off, so we duck, and I grabbed Tenn. as I forced him to the ground.

“LET ME SEE HIM!” She yelled and I looked to Clementine as she looks up and points to her bow and I nod as she gets up quickly and points the arrows at Minnie and I move Tenn. to the side to get him over.

“But Minnie she needs help.” he says.

“She’s gone Tenn. now fucking MOVE!” I say as I throw him across the bridge he lands over to the side with AJ and I look at Clementine as she ducks for cover and she looked to me and I hear the gun go off again as I go over to her quickly.

“I got them over let's fucking go now.” I say as a Walker tried to grab us, but e backed away in time as I kicked it in the head and looked up to see Minnie glaring at us.

“VIOLET, CLEM!” I hear both the boys yell as we backed up and I moved to the side, but Minnie went to Clementine first. I watched as Minnie was swinging her axe at Clementine so I tackled Minnie from the side so she would miss Clementine. She dropped the axe and looked at me with wide eyes as I slammed my fist against her face.

“VIOLET!” I heard as I kept punching her, I couldn’t stop I don’t know why but she needed to be hurt she deserved it after all that she’s done to us in just the short time. I kept slamming my fist into her face that I didn’t feel it when she pressed the gun to my stomach and took the shot. I backed off of her as I held my gut and I got up and glared at her as she also got up and punched me a few times and backed me onto the bridge wall as she held me against it. She pulled a knife out and was able to stab me just enough not to kill me but to cause pain and damage as I yelled out in pain. Clementine pulled her off of me though and I move and shove Clementine away from Minnie.

“She’s mine.” I say as I looked at Minnie as she laid on the ground in pain.

“She’s down let’s go now.” Clem says and I felt her grab my shoulder and I shoved her away a bit as I look at her.

“No, she’s dead anyway…. Go help Tenn. and AJ, I’ll follow.” I tell her and she looked at me with a shocked expression as she backed up a bit and I looked back to Minnie.

“Go… Now.” I tell her.

“Violet we don’t have time let’s go now.” She says and I shove her away close to the edge of the bridge.

“Go over now… I’ll follow you.” I say lying to her as she nods and jumps over and I look back to Minnie as I go over to her.

“VIOLET!” all three of them yelled as I got on my knees and looked to Minnie as she looked at me.

“Come to watch me die?” She asked and I looked up to the walkers as they grabbed at us, to stupid right now not to know to go over or under the truck. I still hear them yelling for me just in case those monsters do figure it out, but I don’t listen right now as I take a good look at her.

“I did miss you… a lot… in the year you were gone… I mourned you once… I won’t have to again.” I tell her as she looked to me and I looked to the blood on my hands from my wound.

“Least you took a shot at me.” I mumbled as I looked to see a Walker coming close to us and I backed up a bit but I grabbed her gun placing it in my vest pocket as I saw it take a bite out of Minnie who screamed and I got up a bit as I went to the edge of the bridge and looked at it as I held my wound and looked behind me then back to Clementine and the others as I took the jump and she grabbed me as I fell on my side and I groaned in pain.

“Fuck…Fuck this…fuck.” I muttered as I got up slowly with some help from her.

“Shit, we have to get you to Ruby.” Clementine says and I look at her and nods as we walk some more, and I hiss a bit in pain as we stop a bit.

“You ok?” Tenn. asked.

“No, I got shot and stabbed… fuck sorry just…painful.” I muttered and he nods a bit. I looked up and looked at all the blood on my sleeve and I shake my head a bit as we see Walkers coming at us and I look at the fence.

“The fence.” I say as we go to it and Clementine and I helped both the boys over the fence, I tried the best as I could before the Walkers got close to us.

“Shit.” I hear Clem say and I look to the boys.

“Get to the school, tell the others we’ll be there soon we just have to get the walkers away.” I tell them and they run to the school, Tenn. Knowing the way as Clementine and I both made our way into the woods away from the Walkers and I felt out of breath as we got deeper and deeper into the woods and I look around.

“Fuck I should have taken the axe or gun.” Clem says and I chuckle as I pull the gun out as best as I could, my hand shaking a lot as she grabbed it and looked at me.

“Do we need to stop?” She asked and I shook my head.

“No, if I stop now I won’t…” I tried to say but my vision started to blur a bit and I faltered a bit as I felt hands grab me and slowly help me sit down and I breath a bit. I feel my arm move and my shirt being lifted up a bit, so I take a look down at the wound a bit.

“Fuck.” I mumbled.

“This is the most I’ve ever heard you swear in one day.” She says trying to make a joke and I smile a bit as I lean my head back on the tree.

“Hmm.” I mutter.

“Violet?” She asked and I look at her.

“I’m going to get us home ok.” She says and I look at her.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” I tell her.

“I know I can help you get home.” She says and I look at her and I nod a bit at this as she helped me up a bit and I covered my wound again and we walked for a bit longer or I stumbled really as Clementine tried to help me keep my balance.

“Hey we’re almost home.” She says and I nod as I cough a bit and I trip. We both fall and I cough more as I look to see blood and I groan.

“Hey, hey look there’s a barn, let’s get in there.” She says and I nod as we get back in and she gets us in and locks the doors as I lean back on the haystack and relax as best as I could. My breathing becoming labored as she came over to me and checked my wounds and I look at her.

“We can rest here a bit and get home ok.” She says and I nod a bit. I’m trying to not let her down, but it seems I’m getting worse.

“You ever seen someone survive from this?” I asked and she looked at me but didn’t say anything and I nodded.

“I… I’m trying Clementine but it just…. I’m sorry.” I mumbled.

“Hey, hey don’t close those eyes.” She says as I felt my eyes go heavy and I felt hands on my cheeks. I look to her as she looked back to me.

“Don’t close your eyes.” She says and I nod a bit as she looked around.

“Hmm, what are you looking for?” I asked as she looked at me.

“Something to help you get to the school.” She says and I chuckle.

“Better not be a fucking car.” I coughed up some blood as I made the joke and she looked at me.

“That would be great right now.”

“Hmm, I’ll drive than.” I muttered as I close my eyes a bit.

“Hey what did I say?” She asked, and I don’t open my eyes as I raid my brows a bit.

“Not to close my eyes?” I asked.

“Open them please.”

“I will just… let me sleep.”

“No, no sleep you have to stay up, hey… tell me what you want to do when we get back to the school.” She says and I think a bit.

“Hmm, dance?” I asked.

“Yes, yes we can dance like before the party.” She says quickly and I open my good eye for her.

“You want to dance right? With me?” She asked and I nodded a bit.

“Yea…with you.” I say quietly as she looked around the barn quickly. I see her grab a red box but throw it to the ground in anger, I guess it was empty.

“Hmm don’t be mean.” I say as she comes back to me and I look at her.

“I… we need to get you to the school.” She says.

“Hey I’m ok here.” I tell her as I lean my head to look at her.

“What?”

“It’s ok… I’m ok here… you go back to the school… go get Ruby and them.” I tell her and she looked at me and shook her head.

“No, I’m not leaving you here.” She says and I cough a lot and I see blood.

“Clementine just go… I’ll be ok.” I tell her as she looked to me then to the barn doors.

“I’ll get a walker and cover the door in the guts to keep you safe, do not and I repeat do not go to sleep please.” She says.

“I won’t… I promise.” I tell her. She looks at me and then kisses me and I kiss her back gently as she goes and grabs the shovel and heads out the door. I don’t hear anything for a while, but I feel the sweat falling down my face as I groan a bit.

“Must be an infection.” I mutter to myself as I looked around a bit. It was getting harder for me to breath and I look back to the barn doors.

(Clementine’s Pov)

I had gotten back to the school and was able to get Ruby and Aasim to come with me to the barn where I left Violet, we had to kill a few Walkers in order to get to the door of the barn. I opened the doors to see Violet looking at me and I ran up to her as fast as I could.

“Vi, I got Ruby and Aasim.” I say to her as I look at her, but she doesn’t say anything. I look at her more feeling a bit scared as Ruby came to us along with Aasim. I place my hand on her chest, but I don’t feel it move in any way and I put my hand under her nose, but no air was passing onto my hand.

“Violet?” I asked as I looked to her, but she didn’t move at all.

“Clem.” I hear and look to Ruby as she looked to me sadly and I look back to Violet sadly. I felt my lip quivering a bit as I stroke her head gently.

“She can’t be.” I say as I look at her eyes.

“Clementine she… she lost a lot of blood I.” I heard as I looked to Violet more and placed my forehead against her as I still stroked the back of her head gently.

“I… I should have brought her.” I say and I look to Ruby and then to the ground a bit and I gripped the gun that was on my side as I took a breath. I heard some shuffling as I moved back a bit to see Ruby and Aasim had walked out the barn, I guess to give me a moment alone I suppose.

“You must have tried… you didn’t close your eyes at least.” I cried as I looked at her and covered my mouth as I tried to stop but I couldn’t as I pulled her to me and I breathed a bit and placed the gun to her head and looked down at her just a bit before I turned my head and pulled the trigger to the gun. I felt some blood and brain hit my face and I didn’t move from that position as I heard Ruby and Aasim run in. I heard Ruby cry out a bit and I kept looking at the haystack with Violets blood on it. What else could I do?

-One Year Later-

I looked at the grave we made for Violet a year ago all I did was just sit and stare for hours really, there wasn’t much to do. I tried to talk to it but in the end, I wouldn’t get any reply back from the grave, that’s all it was, it just showed that someone was buried here, that someone was gone, never coming back, never able to dance or look at stars with someone, just a body in the ground with a name on a plank of wood.

“Clementine.” I hear and looked to the side to see Violet smiling at me and she looked to her own grave. I rubbed my eyes a bit as I looked to her and she smiled as she looked back at me.

“Yea, I’m not really here, just in your head, but don’t worry you aren’t that crazy.” She says and I laugh a bit sadly as I look at the grave.

“I see you’re wearing my vest.” She says and I nod a bit at this and looked at the grave.

“Yea… I like it.” I mumbled a bit.

“Well that’s good… I see you have the pin I made you.” She says and I nod again.

“Yea… so I’ll never forget that night.” I cried and felt a hand on my back rubbing it.

“It’s ok…. You know you should talk to Ruby about this… if this freaks you out still, talking to me like this.” She says and I shake my head.

“No, it’s all I have left of you… I don’t want to forget what you look like….I don’t want to forget you.” I say quietly as I feel my back being rubbed more.


End file.
